


Kisses make it better

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: Naruto is dragged into the nurses’ office yet again after having his ass handed to him on a plate by a certain Uchiha prodigy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 KakaNaru kink meme. Prompt was: School-Nurse!Kakashi/Bad-boy!Naruto, lightly based on Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den, h/c after a brawl with everyone's favorite Sasuke-kun.

Title: Kisses make it better  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Prompt: School-Nurse!Kakashi/Bad-boy!Naruto, lightly based on Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den, h/c after a brawl with everyone's favorite Sasuke-kun. Bonus points for use of fingering kink without resorting to full on anal.   
Pairing: Kakashi x Naruto   
Rating: NC-17   
Summary: Naruto is dragged into the nurses’ office yet again after having his ass handed to him on a plate by a certain Uchiha prodigy.

Kakashi looked up from his paperwork with a sigh, as the familiar sound of Naruto complaining as he was dragged down the hallway assaulted his ears. The boy was completely indefatigable. Rising to his feet, he moved to ready a bed before the small crowd of teenagers burst into the room and thrust the bruised and bloodied blond into his arms. 

“Maa Naruto, what have you done this time?” He queried, as he inspected the interesting array of tears in the boy’s clothing. Everywhere he looked, tanned skin peaked out enticingly. 

“He’s been picking fights with Sasuke-kun again Kakashi-sensei.” Sakura declared, as she clocked Naruto over the head with her fist – a familiar action that never seemed to garner any results.

“Naruto, what have I told you about fighting in the school grounds?” Kakashi griped softly as he manoeuvred the blond towards the waiting bed, stripping off his dirtied coat as he did so. “I still haven’t finished the paperwork from your last visit.”

Naruto said nothing in reply, merely pouted and stared at the ceiling. Sakura looked like she had a lot more to say to her classmate, but then the bell rang and she turned and ran from the room, already calling ahead of her to see if anyone knew where Sasuke-kun was. Shutting the door behind her, Kakashi moved back to the bed. He reached down and stroked Naruto’s blond bangs back from his forehead to inspect a rather gory looking cut.

“You know Naruto, if you want to see me that badly, all you have to do is knock on the door, you don’t have to go and get all bloodied up like this.” Eyes like blue steel focused on him as he teased the boy lightly, although the slight pinkness in his cheeks rather ruined the effect.

“Baka-sensei! I’m going to pound that faggot’s girly face into the mud!” Naruto panted furiously as he stared up into the school nurse’s masked face. Kakashi-sensei was, without a doubt, the strangest nurse that Naruto had ever come across.

“I didn’t know that you were well enough acquainted with the young Uchiha to know about his sexual preferences, unless of course you have inside information. In which case, you need to spill the juicy details right now.” Nearly apoplectic with outrage at the man’s teasing comments, Naruto exploded, telling his sensei in detail what a sick pervert he was and how if he wanted to fight then Naruto was definitely up for it.

Stinging iodine was gently applied to all of his visible wounds, as Kakashi-sensei ignored his words, reminding Naruto of every hit that the Sasuke had landed on him and of every impact with the ground that he’d experienced. It was a blow to his ego that he’d lost, but he would win next time. There was no way that he was going to be satisfied going through the rest of his life knowing that the pretty-boy had defeated him so humiliatingly.

“Okay, that’s all of the ones that I can see, but knowing you Naruto-kun, there are going to be more that I can’t see. Strip off and let me see them.” Blushing heavily at Kakashi-sensei’s words, Naruto wished that he’d remembered to wear underwear today. Removing his trousers to reveal his naked, and bruised, ass was not something that he particularly needed to do in front of the attractive older man.

“Going commando ay? That’s very brave of you Naruto. Or do you have a date this afternoon and need easy access?” Devilishly good looking as the nurse might be, he was also the biggest tease that Naruto had ever come across. Pouting, he kept his lips shut and turned his face away. There were some things that you just shouldn’t talk about.

Carefully inspecting every inch of Naruto’s bare body, Kakashi barely held in the desire to caress and pet the tanned flesh. And when he found a long scratch on the boy’s upper thigh, he couldn’t help but steal several long glances at the soft organ nestled in its bed of thick blond curls. He didn’t feel guilty about peeking, after all, if Naruto didn’t want him looking, he wouldn’t get beaten up so often.

Barely able to talk clearly around his rising lust, Kakashi directed Naruto to roll over so that he could check his back as well. Blood very nearly trickled out of his nose and onto his patient as the boy’s toned ass came into view, complete with a very clear boot-print shaped bruise blooming on one cheek. Reaching out with a curious finger, Kakashi poked the reddened flesh and grinned when Naruto jumped and half turned to give him an earful. 

“Let me just get some bruise-balm for that, or you won’t be able to sit down properly for the next week.” Kakashi murmured as he completely ignored Naruto’s tirade. 

Opening the largish pot of yellowish balm, Kakashi smooth a reasonable amount onto his fingers and sat down on the edge of the bed, close enough to Naruto that their thighs touched. This shut the boy up faster than anything Kakashi had previously tried, and he grinned as the thought that perhaps he made Naruto nervous crossed his mind.

Smoothing the balm directly onto Naruto’s bruised buttock, Kakashi did his best to imprint the feeling of the toned flesh beneath his fingers into his brain, as it was unlikely that he’d ever get another opportunity. He couldn’t help but notice the way that Naruto fidgeted beneath his fingers though, and deliberately lowered his hand so that his palm was brushing against soft skin with every flex of his wrist.

Naruto was caught somewhere between heaven and hell. On one hand, Kakashi-sensei’s fingers on his ass felt wonderful, but on the other, the nurse was definitely going to see exactly how much he was enjoying it, as there was no way that he was going to be able to lie on his stomach in the sick bay until his erection went away without having to explain himself somehow.

Then, the strangest sensation runs through Naruto’s body as one of Kakashi-sensei’s fingers brushes against the cleft of his ass, and he can’t help the moan that escapes his throat. He’s always worn his heart on his sleeve and never learned to hide his reactions to things, although, as the finger comes back for a second swipe, he wishes that he’d taken the time to learn. There’s no way that Sasuke would be caught moaning without meaning too.

Slowly and cautiously, as if the nurse is afraid that at any moment he might change his mind and run from the room screaming ‘pervert’, Kakashi-sensei slowly moves his whole hand so that his long and dexterous fingers are massaging the secret flesh between the cheeks of Naruto’s ass. It feels better than he’d ever thought possible, especially when sly fingertips brush over his hidden pucker.

Kakashi can’t believe that Naruto is letting him do this, but there’s no way that he’s going to stop now. The boy is flushed and tiny, breathless moans are escaping lips buried against the pillow. He rests the heel of his hand against the boy’s balls and begins probing Naruto’s entrance with a curious finger. His efforts draw out a long, low, moan from the boy’s throat, and then a high-pitched gasp as he breaches the boy’s body.

The heat is incredibly, and Kakashi slowly swirls his finger as Naruto moans and wriggles deliciously on the bed. Pulling his medical mask down and placing his other hand between Naruto’s shoulder blades, Kakashi leans forwards to nibble at the base of Naruto’s neck. The boy whines with pleasure when he does so and spreads his thighs slightly further apart to give Kakashi more room to move. Smiling happily against the tanned skin, Kakashi eagerly complies.

This is the most erotic experience of Naruto’s existence, and the strangest. He would never have guessed that having his nurse’s fingers stroking inside his ass could ever feel so wonderful, and the weight of the other man looming over him is only aiding his arousal. He knows that he’s not going to last long, and tries to force the words out past his gasping moans of pleasure.

Too late! Kakashi-sensei has brushed against something incredible deep inside him and Naruto’s vision goes completely white, as his orgasm surges through him. The way that his ass clamps down on the invading fingers only intensifies the sensations rushing through him, and he bucks up against the warm body hovering over him, groaning out the nurse’s name in ecstasy.

As Naruto slumps back down onto the bed, wrung out and sated, Kakashi withdraws his fingers and sits back up to admire the boneless appearance of his patient. Rising to his feet, he draws the sheet up and over the prone form and then leans down to brush his lips against the top of the blond head. He then slips through the privacy curtain and heads towards the bathroom, he and his hand need some private time alone together after the most erotic experience of his career.


End file.
